codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of all of the Code Lyoko episodes currently made. Garage Kids Promotional Poster]] Garage Kids was a short pilot that introduced the concept of Code Lyoko. The content no longer fits with Code Lyoko cannon; The Lyoko Warriors have their own exceedingly strong and powerful superhuman mutant powers and abilities on Earth, particularly shown by Yumi's exceptionally strong telekinesis. The atmosphere is darker, perhaps too much so for a kid show. As a preliminary pilot, the characters' voices are different, and there was no mention of Lyoko or Aelita. The virtual world is called Xanadu instead of Lyoko. Season 1: 2003 #Teddygozilla: April 19, 2004 #Seeing Is Believing: April 20, 2004 #Holiday in the Fog: April 21, 2004 #Log Book: April 22, 2004 #Big Bug: April 23, 2004 #Cruel Dilemma: April 26, 2004 #Image Problem: April 27, 2004 #End of Take: April 28, 2004 #Satellite:'' April 29, 2004'' #The Girl of the Dreams: April 30, 2004 #Plagued: May 3, 2004 #Swarming Attack: May 4, 2004 #Just in Time: May 5, 2004 #The Trap: May 6, 2004 #Laughing Fit: May 7, 2004 #Claustrophobia: May 10, 2004 #Amnesia: May 11, 2004 #Killer Music: May 12, 2004 #Frontier: May 13, 2004 #The Robots: May 14, 2004 #Zero Gravity Zone: May 17, 2004 #Routine:'' May 18, 2004'' #Rock Bottom?: May 19, 2004 #Ghost Channel: May 20, 2004 #Code: Earth (Part 1 of the first season cliffhanger): May 21, 2004 #False Start'' (Part 2 of the first season cliffhanger): May 24, 2004'' Trivia * There was no linear storyline in season 1. The big deal (Time Reversion does not ressurect humans) was only explained in Teddygozilla and the final cliffhanger Code: Earth/''False Start''; but all other episodes could be seen in any order, or even not seen, while you can understand the whole story. That's why we don't see Theo in another season 1 episode than Claustrophobia, and Taelia is fully forgotten after The Girl of the Dreams. Interview with writer team of French forum revealed that it was a channel's exigence: they wanted kids to understand the story even if they miss some episodes or even if the channel released them in the wrong order! Season 2: 2005 27. New Order'' '' 28. Uncharted Territory 29. Exploration 30. A Great Day 31. Mister Pück 32. Saint Valentine's Day'' '' 33. Final Mix 34. Missing Link 35. The Chips Are Down 36. Marabounta 37. Common Interest 38. Temptation 39. A Bad Turn 40. Attack of the Zombies 41. Ultimatum 42. A Fine Mess 43. XANA's Kiss 44. Vertigo 45. Cold War 46. Déjà Vu'' '' 47. Tip-Top Shape 48. Is Anybody Out There?'' '' 49. Franz Hopper'' (Part 1 of the second season cliffhanger)'' 50. Contact'' (Part 2 of the second season cliffhanger)'' 51. Revelation'' (Part 3 of the second season cliffhanger)'' 52. The Key'' (Part 4 of the second season cliffhanger)'' Trivia * In season 2, scenarists were allowed to make a linear global storyline. Of course, there is still a full story in each episode. Season 3: 2006 XANA Awakens Part 1'' (Prequel) 10/2/2006 '' XANA Awakens Part 2'' (Prequel) 10/3/2006'' 53. Straight to Heart'' 10/4/2006'' 54. Lyoko Minus One'' 10/5/2006'' 55. Tidal Wave'' 10/6/2006 '' 56. False Lead10/10/2006 '' 57. Aelita 10/11/2006 '' 58. The Pretender'' 10/12/2006 '' 59. The Secret'' 10/13/2006 '' 60. Temporary Insanity'' 10/16/2006 '' 61. Sabotage'' 10/17/2006 '' 62. Nobody in Particular'' 10/18/2006 '' 63. Triple Trouble'' or Three is an Odd number 10/19/2006 '' 64. Double Trouble'' 10/20/2006 (Part 1 of the third season cliffhanger)'' 65. Final Round'' 10/23/2006 (Part 2 of the third season cliffhanger)'' Season 4: 2007 66. William Returns'' 5/18/2007 '' 67. Double Take'' 6/12/2007'' 68. Opening Act'' 6/19/2007'' 69. Wreck Room'' 6/26/2007'' 70. Skidbladnir'' 7/3/2007 '' 71. Maiden Voyage'' 7/10/2007'' 72. Crash Course'' 7/17/2007'' 73. Replika'' 7/24/2007'' 74. I'd Rather Not Talk About It'' 7/31/2007'' 75. Hot Shower'' 8/14/2007'' 76. The Lake'' 8/21/2007'' 77. Lost At Sea'' 8/28/2007'' 78. Lab Rat 8/20/2008 79. Bragging Rights'' 9/8/2007'' 80. Dog Day Afternoon'' 9/15/2007'' 81. A Lack of Goodwill 9/22/2007 82. Distant Memory'' 9/29/2007'' 83. Hard Luck'' 10/06/2007'' 84. Guided Missile'' 10/13/2007'' 85. Kadic Bombshell'' 11/3/2007'' 86. Canine Conundrum'' 11/10/2007'' 87. A Space Oddity'' 11/17/2007'' 88. Cousins Once Removed'' 11/24/2007'' 89. Music Soothes the Savage Beast'' 12/1/2007'' 90. Wrong Exposure'' 12/8/2007 '' 91. Bad Connection'' 12/15/2007 '' 92. Cold Sweat'' 12/22/2007 '' 93. Down to Earth'' 12/29/2007'' 94. Fight to the Finish'' 1/5/2008'' 95. Echoes'' 1/12/2008'' Codelyoko Fan series: 99:Reloaded 3/15/11 100:A new puppet 3/22/11 ''Se''ason 5 (Code Lyoko Evolution) 2012 ﻿Moonscoop has officially announced that season 5 will be called Code Lyoko Evolution and will be released in 2012. It will be on France 3, Canal J, and Clan TVE in France. It will be on Cartoon Network in the USA. Very few infomation at this time but there's a photo at their official website. It is rumoured that it will be live action and consist of about 23-26 episodes. Trivia * Moonscoop is staring a contriversity on making a Season 5! * As of April 8 2011 all Seasons are on iTunes to buy and rent. * There are many Code Lyoko fanfictions out on the internet. For example there is Code Lyoko II Recoded by WolfgirlXIII and Code Lyoko 3 by Roxaslyoko15. Both can be read on DevisntArt.com( warning both are for older kids so they have bad language.) Magazines *1. Shaken *2. Insekts *3. A True Breakage Skater *4. The Best of the Two Worlds *5. Yumi, the Subdigitals Groupie See also *Lyoko Events *Code Lyoko Cutscenes Category: Code: LYOKO